The present invention is related to converting power supplies and more specifically to a converting power supply containing an indirectly regulated, multi-channel flyback inverter section. Such a power supply provides a simple, reliable, low-cost substitute to series regulated, linear transformer power supplies.
Flyback inverters are particularly effective in supplying low power output channels at either high or low output voltages. In combination with a bulk rectifier, a number of such output channels can be achieved, but the direct regulation of the output channels presents the problem of cross regulation. It is therefore desirable to regulate the output channels indirectly, which the present invention achieves via the use of an auxiliary channel and a fixed frequency pulse width modulation controller which controls the duty cycle of a switching transistor coupled to the power supply's flyback inverter transformer.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a low-cost, regulated, multi-channel DC power supply operating from an AC line.
It is a further object to indirectly regulate each of the channels of the power supply simultaneously without attendant cross regulation problems.
It is a further object to electrically isolate the regulation circuitry from the AC line and output channels.
These objects and those other obvious from the description which follows hereinafter are achieved with the present invention.